vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
William Dunbar
|-|Real Life= |-|On Lyoko (True self)= |-|On Lyoko (Possessed)= Summary William Dunbar joined Code Lyoko at the beginning of the second season as one of Yumi's classmates. In Final Round, he became the sixth member of the Lyoko Warriors, until his first trip to Lyoko, when X.A.N.A possessed him and used him as its general until the episode, Down to Earth, where he was freed and returned as an ally. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 10-A, possibly 9-C | 9-C | At least 8-C, likely higher, up to 3-A with the full power of X.A.N.A Name: William Dunbar Origin: Code Lyoko Gender: Male Age: 14 to 15 years old Classification: Teenager, X.A.N.A Warrior, Kadic Academy Student Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Martial Arts, Weapon Mastery, Energy Projection (Can generate energy slashes from his Zweihänder that can one-shot Lyoko Warriors or subdue them), Levitation (With his Zweihänder), When possessed by X.A.N.A, he gained : Smoke Manipulation (Via Supersmoke, can turn into a shadow-like form to move faster than any Lyoko Warrior or monster, can dodge attacks with Supersmoke and project shadows to subdue enemies), Limited Transmutation (Can turn his Zweihänder into smoke to return it to his hand), Limited Telekinesis (Can move inanimate bodies with Supersmoke), Summoning (Can summon and command any monster X.A.N.A created on Lyoko such as Mantas, Tarentulas, Bloks or even the Kolossus), Enhanced Senses (Can use X.A.N.A's own visual perspective to detect escaping enemies if he needs to), Energy Absorption and Attack Reflection (Can absorb and reflect energy attacks such as Aelita's Energy Fields with his Zweihänder. Can also reflect attacks with his wristlet), Limited Data Manipulation (Can use Code X.A.N.A in Lyoko Towers to interrupt Translation, can effect Lyoko Towers and take control of them for X.A.N.A), Electricity Manipulation (On Earth when possessed), Intangibility (With Supersmoke and when possessed by X.A.N.A in real life), Can fall into the Digital Sea without being destroyed Attack Potency: At least Athletic level, possibly Street level (At least comparable if not stronger than Ulrich) | Street level (As any person possessed by X.A.N.A or a Specter, he is stronger than regular human beings in the series such as Ulrich and Yumi) | At least Building level, likely higher (Stronger than any Lyoko Warriors even before being possessed by X.A.N.A, including Ulrich who is the strongest, as he was able to one-shot every Lyoko Warrior in episode 65 "Final Round". It took a long time for the Lyoko Warriors to be strong enough to defeat him in single battle), up to Universe level with the full power of X.A.N.A (X.A.N.A gave him the power to annihilate Lyoko, which is constantly described as a "virtual universe" while he wasn't fully possessed although this might not be combat applicable. Should be able to kill Franz Hopper in his virtual form on Lyoko) Speed: Athletic Human (Comparable to Ulrich) | At least Superhuman movement speed with Relativistic+ reactions and combat speed (Constantly dodges and deflects attacks from the Lyoko Warriors), higher with Supersmoke (Faster than Ulrich when the later uses Super Sprint) Lifting Strength: Likely Athlete Human | Superhuman (Can easily lift full-grown men and project them on several meters) | At least Superhuman Striking Strength: At least Athletic Class, possibly Street Class (At least comparable to Ulrich) | Street Class (Stronger than regular humans) | At least Building Class, likely higher (Stronger than the Lyoko Warriors) Durability: At least Athletic level, possibly Street level | Street level | At least Building level, likely higher (Can take a larger amount of damages than the Lyoko Warriors thanks to a larger pool of life-points) Stamina: High Range: Standard melee range, extended melee range with his Zweihänder, at least several meters via Energy Projection Standard Equipment: Zweihänder (a giant sword), the Rorkal (his own virtual ship Navskid-like created by X.A.N.A) Intelligence: High. As himself, William is a very quick thinker and a skilled student. When possessed, he is far more intelligent than any X.A.N.A's monster and acts like a general to them, being able to make strategies to defend X.A.N.A's towers and trapp the Lyoko Warriors, especially Aelita to throw her into the Digital Sea. He is also capable of imitating the behaviour of William as he is not possessed by X.A.N.A and manipulate all of the heroes for an entire day, being discovered only because he stopped to play his role. William has a certain if a little dark and sarcastic sense of humor and like to taunt his ennemis, especialy Aelita and Ulrich. Weaknesses: Can sometimes be very distractfull and arrogant. His Zweihänder was very heaviy even for him before he got possessed. His translation in episode 93 "Return" gave Aelita and Jeremy enough datas to find a way to free him from X.A.N.A's possession. Will be free if X.A.N.A is destroyed. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Supersmoke:' William can turn into a black smoke-like form to move faster than any monster or Lyoko Warrior. He can use it in other different ways, making him able to dodge attackes, subdue heroes and move inanimate bodies by projecting a ball of smoke, turning his sword into smoke ou turn into smoke. *'Energy Slashes:' William can generate energy slashes from his Zweihänder and project it to attack his ennemies. This attack is extrmely dangerous as it can one-shot Lyoko Warriors at almost any time. It should be noted that Odd seemed to take one of William's energy slashes but wasn't one-shoted in episode 73 "Replika" through it wasn't clear if it was intended to be deadly since William can use it to simply sudue his enemies. *'Code X.A.N.A:' William can enter into Lyoko towers and use this code to make control of the tower for X.A.N.A or interrupt the translation. Key: Real Life (True self) | Real Life (Possessed) | On Lyoko Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Weapon Masters Category:Energy Users Category:Energy Projection Users Category:Flight Users Category:Smoke Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Summoners Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Data Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 3 Category:Good Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Sword Users Category:Teenagers Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Characters Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Code Lyoko